


More than just a painting

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Love is more than just skin deep.





	More than just a painting

As we all know, paintings in the wizarding world can move and talk, but many don't realise they have feelings too. This story is about a portrait who used to guard the Gryffindor common room, but was moved to a deserted classroom by a lovestruck student. This is the story of The Fat Lady and Ernie Macmillan's love.

The Fat Lady asked, "Has anyone caught wind it was you who moved me yet?"

Ernie smirked. "No one has a clue, Bernie."

The Fat Lady chuckled. "You're some boy, Ern."

Ernie bowed and smiled. "Why thank you."

The Fat Lady grinned. "I still can't believe you moved my picture just so we could talk in private."

Ernie added, "Don't forget and got away with it."

The Fat Lady replied, "All of that for a painting."

Ernie told her, "You're more than just a painting to me, Bernie."

The Fat Lady blushed and sighed. "I wish I wasn't a painting though, I want to touch you and kiss you just like any lover should be able to."

Ernie responded, "About that, I found a solution."

The Fat Lady insisted, "Go on."

Ernie produced a lifeless body of a teenage girl from thin air and explained, "Don't worry, I didn't kill her. She died in a car accident the other day, I just stole her corpse just after they buried it."

The Fat Lady gasped. "You did all that for me?"

Ernie nodded and prompted, "Try it out."

The Fat Lady walked out of her portrait to the left, where the corpse was.  
   
A tense silence filled the empty room until the corpse started breathing and her eyes fluttered open.

Ernie beamed, "It worked!

The Fat Lady in her new body giggled. "I can't believe it either."

Ernie pulled The Fat Lady into a passionate kiss.


End file.
